


AC/DC and Vonnegut

by haleynovak



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Sabriel, dance club, kind of a college au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleynovak/pseuds/haleynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Destiel college AU, meeting in a dance club. (bonus points: being dragged their with their brothers who are meeting for a date.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC/DC and Vonnegut

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this in advance.
> 
> On tumblr:
> 
> http://trenchcoatdestiel.tumblr.com/post/85289318462/spn-prompts-huh-destiel-collage-au-meeting-in-a

"Sam, why do I have to go?"

"Because. Gabriel is my boyfriend and I want you to meet him. Plus, I think you’d like his brother," Sam said, smirking. Dean groaned.

"But a dance club? Seriously? You know I can’t dance."

Sam rolled his eyes and dragged Dean from his chair. “C’mon, they’re probably already there.”

Dean grumbled the whole way there.

*****

"Gabriel, why do you keep insisting that I go with you?"

"Cassie, Sam’s gonna be there with is big bro, and I want them to meet you." Gabriel smiled. "And I think that you and Dean would really hit it off."

Castiel frowned. “Couldn’t we at least do  _something_ other than dance? I am a horrible dancer.”

Gabriel laughed. “I know, Cassie. But that doesn’t mean you’re not going to.”

*****

When the Winchesters got to the dance club, Dean sulked in. “I really don’t want to be here.”

Sam nudged him with his elbow. “Shut up. They’re sitting over there.”

Dean looked over to where Sam was pointing and his eyes locked on a pair of blue ones across the room. The man was gorgeous, from his eyes to his dark just-got-out-of-bed hair.  _Damn,_  Dean thought,  _I really hope that’s not Gabriel._ _  
_

As if he were reading Dean’s mind, Sam said, “That’s Castiel, with the blue eyes. Gabriel’s sitting next to him.”

Dean gave a sigh of relief. It would have been very,  _very_ bad if he had wanted to jump his brother’s boyfriend’s bones.

They approached the couch, and the two men sitting on it stood to shake the brothers’ hands. After the introductions were made, Gabriel dragged Sam onto the dance floor, leaving Castiel and Dean sitting on the couch.

*****

When Castiel saw Dean staring at him from across the room, his heart skipped a beat. The green-eyed man was extremely attractive, and Castiel prayed that he was Dean and not Sam.

When their brothers left to dance, Castiel and Dean were left in an awkward silence. Well, if you don’t count the blaring music. Castiel shifted awkwardly in his seat. He had always had ‘rusty’ people skills. He tried to think of a conversation starter. But it was Dean who spoke next.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?"

*****

_What the hell?_ Dean thought to himself.  _Why did I ask him to dance?_

Castiel just blinked at him. “What?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Actually, just forget I asked.”

Castiel frowned slightly and leaned back into the couch. Suddenly, he sat back up, a new light in his eyes. “No, Dean. We  _are_ going to dance.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. “Stay right here.” Castiel walked off towards the DJ, leaving Dean alone to process what had just happened.

_DEAN! You_ can’t  _dance! What the hell were you thinking?_ Dean groaned, frustrated that he had gotten himself into this situation.

The music changed. The techno beat was replaced by the unmistakeable beginning of  _Highway to Hell_. “Dude, AC/DC?” Dean asked. “I love them!”

Castiel smiled. “I know. You’re wearing an AC/DC t-shirt.”

"Oh yeah." Dean blushed. And Dean never blushed.

But Castiel just kept smiling. “Let’s dance.”

*****

Oh, god. What had possessed Castiel to do that? Now he actually had to dance. And with Dean, no less! At least he had picked a song that Dean liked.

Dean was obviously a bit nervous to dance, and Castiel didn’t blame him. But by the time the song was over, the two were dancing like no one was watching. As the song finished, they stopped and looked at each other. When their eyes met, they smiled.

"C’mon, Cas. Let’s sit down." Castiel’s smile grew wider at the nickname. The two men sat down at the couch once again. "So, Cas. What college do you go to?"

"I go to KU. History major."

Dean smiled. “No way? I go there too. English major.”

Castiel cocked an eyebrow. “English? What’s your favorite book?”

"Eh, anything Vonnegut. Probably  _Slaughterhouse-Five_ or  _Cat’s Cradle_.”

Cas was surprised. Dean didn’t look like the type to enjoy English. The little background he had received from Gabriel was that if you touched Dean’s car, you died. “Vonnegut is good, but I prefer Lovecraft.”

And the two talked for hours, not noticing when Gabriel and Sam watched them, laughing, from across the room.

*****

"Dean, we have to go. I have class early tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy. Gimme a minute." Dean walked over to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. Umm, so I was wondering…" Dean could feel the heat spreading across his face, and his hand went up to the back of his neck again. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

Cas smiled. “I’d love that.” He pulled a pen from his pocket and neatly wrote his number on the back of Dean’s hand. “Call me.” And with that, Castiel and Gabriel were gone.

Sam laughed at Dean the entire way home. “You were like a teenage girl! You couldn’t stop blushing the whole time!”

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. It stayed there for the entire next day, up until when Dean pulled up his phone and dialed the number he had ‘accidentally’ memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cas."


End file.
